


Playing (White) House

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh receives some life changing news.





	Playing (White) House

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Playing House**

**by:** Jaye Reid 

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no matter how much I wish on the evening star . Anyone you recognize is the property of AS and WB. Anyone you don't recognize belongs to me!

**Category:** General, Josh/Donna

**Spoilers:** Vague references to season 1  & 2

**Rating:** TEEN for a word or two.

**Author's Note:** It's finally finished! I've been working on this for ages, at it kept getting longer and longer. I write in dialogue - I can hear the characters in my head and see the scenes like I'm watching an episode. Having to then describe them is then the tricky bit for me Dedication: For Bridget, who does a brilliant job beta reading my work, and encouraged me to write a bit of tough Josh. This and other stories are located at my fanfic site. 

"Hey Donna, what time is it?" Josh asked, strolling from his office to Donna's desk whilst playing with his watch.

"What does it matter Josh? I tell you where you have to be, and you know that watch doesn't keep time," she replied as she reached for her ringing phone "Josh Lyman's office." 

"Well if I'm not here, you can't tell me where I'm supposed to be," he continued, ignoring the fact that her attention was now elsewhere. 

Donna held her hand up to him as she tried to concentrate on the phone call. "No Carl, I don't have any appointment in the diary, he's actually on his way out... hold on..." Donna turned to Josh, "You didn't make an appointment to be seen this afternoon and not tell me did you, Josh?" 

"No... Well not that I remember... come on, what time is it?" he whined like an impatient two year old. 

"Hang on Josh!" she chided as she returned to the call. "Carl, there's nothing in the book. Tell her if she wants to see him, she needs an appointment. Did she mention *what* she wanted?" 

"Who is it?" Josh whispered. 

"Josh, you don't need to whisper," Donna laughed. "She can't hear you, and I'm talking to Carl down at the gate. Apparently there is a British sounding woman, so Carl says, asking to see you." 

"British, like as in from England?" he asked. 

"Well, I dunno Josh... Do you *think* that is where 'British' people come from?" she scoffed. 

"Well, technically, British people encompass..." He was silenced by Donna holding her hand up at him again as she tucked the receiver between her shoulder and chin to reach for a pen. 

"Fine, don't listen to me then..." he mumbled. 

"She won't say, but she *has* to talk to Josh does she? Well does she look sane? Oh okay... hang on - again" she said into the phone before turning to Josh. "This woman refused to tell Carl what she wants but she says I should mention the name 'Eliza Waite' to you and that you will..." Donna stopped when she saw the expression on Josh's face at the mention of this name. "Josh? Are you okay? Do you want to see this person?" 

"Um... yeah, it's okay," he stammered distantly. "Ah... get them to let her in." 

"You have a meeting up on the Hill in less than half an hour don't forget," Donna added. 

"Um, yeah sure... look I'm gonna be um... in my office," he continued as if he was running out of oxygen, correcting the time on his watch now forgotten. "Can you just like, show her through when she gets here?" 

"Sure Josh," Donna replied, looking rather concerned at him as he headed for his office. It wasn't that he suddenly seemed inarticulate, because, well... that wasn't anything new. He could be *very* articulate when he wanted to be, but this was different. Donna was more than curious to know who this woman was that could knock the air out of Josh Lyman. 

"Carl... get someone to bring her through." 

Donna knocked on Josh's door and opened it just enough to stick her head around. Josh jumped in his chair nervously. 

"Is she here already?" he questioned. 

"No... No, not yet. Are you okay Josh? Is there anything I can get you?" she asked with a concerned tone. 

"Coffee would be good," he replied giving her a half smile, losing some of the tension in his face. 

"Okay... *other* than coffee?" she replied as she stepped inside the office, glad they were back to this game. 

"Nah, thanks anyway," he replied. "Just bring her in when she gets here." 

"Okay," Donna replied, closing the door. 

Within a few seconds the door opened, it was Donna again. 

"You forget something?" Josh asked as he sat down. 

"No," she replied as she opened the door wider, "she's here." 

Josh stood and looked passed Donna to a young woman standing outside his office. He frowned slightly, Donna noticed. 

"You're not Eliza," was all Josh said, looking at her. 

The visitor stepped forward to the doorway and Josh could see her more clearly... there was something vaguely... A gauntlet of emotions, thoughts and realizations hit him all at the same time. He didn't really need her answer. 

"No, obviously I'm not. I'm Emmeline Preston," she replied tentatively. 

The two stood staring at each other, Donna still caught between them, even more concerned. 

"Josh, you have a meeting up on the Hill," said Donna, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

"Um, yeah thanks Donna. Ahh... Emmeline..." 

"Please, Emma or Em. I actually prefer Em," she interrupted. 

"Okay, ahhh Em, I have to go do this thing. And well, it's an important thing... boring as hell if you must know, but important. Can you..ahhh..I mean do you have time to stay around until, if you're hungry..." He turned is inarticulate attention to Donna as he picked up his backpack. "Could you perhaps take Em down to the mess..." 

"Sure Josh," she replied cutting him off. She doubted that anything else he had to say was going to be coherent. 

"Is that okay with you Emmel... Em?" he asked as he stood in front of her. 

"I'm here now," she replied. "I guess it won't matter a little longer, but I would really like to talk." 

"We will *definitely* talk. This is what I think it's about, isn't it?" he asked cryptically. 

"Yeah," she smiled, "I think so." 

"It's just going to be a little while... actually Donna, what is on my schedule for later?" he asked turning to her. 

"You have a meeting with Sam and Toby at seven and you wanted to go over the figures on that other *thing* when you got back," she replied. "I expect it would take up most of the evening." 

"Can you schedule some time for us to go over them later and reschedule Sam and Toby for whenever you can fit me in with them?" he replied. 

"I can do that," she replied as she turned to Em. "Do you want a coffee?" 

"Sure, coffee would be good," Em replied. 

"Okay firstly, you don't get *me* coffee Donna, although I am willing to overlook that point *this* time, but yeah secondly," he added as he passed by them in the doorway, "low key please?" 

"Of course Josh, no problem," she replied cautiously. 

"Well on that note, I off to beat a congressman into submission," he stated with a wave of his hand and yet another nervous glance at Em. 

"Play nicely Joshua," Donna called after him as he disappeared down the hall. 

"Don't I always," he called back as he turned to her whilst walking backwards. 

"No," she tossed back. 

He shrugged and turned back around on his way out. 

Donna took Em to the mess, and considering Josh's 'low key' comment, she decided that they would get a coffee and some cake and take it back to the office. They were now enclosed in Josh's office, to avoid glances from other staff.

"I guess I am stopping you from doing something important?" Em asked as she sipped at her coffee. 

"No, it's okay... the chance to take a break for a little while won't hurt me at all," she smiled back. 

"Well please, if I am keeping you from something because you have to baby sit me, I don't mind just sitting here - really. I have a book with me, I could just read," Em added. 

"I don't consider sitting in my boss' chair drinking coffee and eating cake as 'babysitting' at all," she replied. "You are obviously someone who..." Donna caught herself mid sentence as she looked across the top of Josh's desk to Em sitting opposite her. "You are obviously someone that Josh wants to see, and well...as I am sure he will tell you, he is 'da man.'"

Em smiled reflectively, and prepared to wait. 

"Josh?" 

"Yes Sam?" he replied as his friend broke into pace with him as he returned to the building. 

"Donna cancelled the meeting with us and Toby for later," he stated. 

"Why yes, Sam," Josh continued without breaking stride, "she's my assistant and when I ask her to cancel or reschedule an appointment for me, she generally does it. Did she not reschedule it for me?" 

"Well, yeah... she *did*, but she wouldn't tell me why?" continued Sam. 

"That's probably because I didn't *give* a reason," Josh replied. 

"Oh okay... it's just that..." 

"What time did she reschedule it for?" Josh interrupted. 

"Um, six I think?" he replied. 

"What, six tomorrow morning?" Josh cringed. 

"No, tomorrow PM, not AM," Sam, replied. "Toby and I have a fairly busy schedule tomorrow." 

Josh sighed, silently thanking Donna, knowing that it could have easily been AM. 

"Sam?" Josh asked as they continued along. 

"Yeah?" 

"Where are you going?" Josh asked, stopping in the middle of the bullpen outside his office. 

Sam stopped and looked around. "Um, no where really... I was just talking to you and somehow I got here... I did it again didn't I? I'll just head back to my office now," he said absentmindedly. 

"Okay," replied Josh and continued to his office. He noticed the door was closed, and Donna hadn't been at her desk. He opened the door to see Donna leaning back in his chair and laughing. 

"Don't get too comfortable in that chair Donna. Too many people think you should be in it already," he quipped as he dropped his backpack on the floor. 

"It's all yours," Donna replied, rising to her feet. "I'm just going back to my desk." 

"Thanks Donna," Josh replied sincerely. 

A sincere Josh, Donna noted... have to mark *today* in the diary. 

"That's fine Josh," she replied. "Oh and by the way... the congressman?" 

"Had him for breakfast. I *am* da man!" he grinned, and then his expression softened, as he glanced at Em. 

Donna obliviously rolled her eyes and looked to Em, "See what I mean?" 

"Yeah..." Em smiled, exchanging a look between her and Josh. 

Donna noticed the look and decided it was time to disappear. "I'll be at my desk if you need anything." 

"Actually Donna, could you make a reservation for me at... Em... do you like Italian food?" 

"Yes I love Italian," she replied. 

"Donna, you know that place we..." 

"The one where..." she asked, understanding the always cryptic, half sentence conversation they shared so regularly. 

"Yep that's the one... could you make reservations for two for me there for say... seven?" 

"See what I can do," she replied as she rested her hand on his arm briefly before headed out the door, closing it behind her. 

"Okay, Em," said Josh as he sat in his chair and looked at the young woman in the chair opposite him. 

"You know who I am, don't you?" she asked. 

"Well it took a bit, but I'm guessing your mother is Eliza," he stated, leaning back in his chair. "And I've been doing some thinking..." 

"Was." 

"Sorry, *was*?" a puzzled Josh asked. 

"You said Eliza *is* my mother..." she took a deep breath, "Mum died not quite a year ago." 

"Eliza... really? I mean well, it's not something you'd say if it... really?" he faltered. "But she was only... hell we were the same age." 

"Yes," she replied sadly. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, she was a... you know, you look a little bit like her," Josh added. 

"I know, but she told me I looked a bit like my father..." 

Josh ran a hand through his hair. The inevitable had arrived. 

"I am aren't I? Actually, you look a lot like my sister Joanie. You reminded me of her when I saw you standing in the doorway," he stated. Josh reached across the front of his desk and picked up the picture of his sister, taken not long before she died. "That's when I knew... I knew who you were." 

"Mum told me you were my father, not long before she... and I don't have any reason to believe she was making it up," Em replied calmly. "I mean I knew 'Dad' really wasn't. I've always known that. I remember when I was little thinking that I was adopted until I totally understood the concept that Mum was actually my mother, but that Dad wasn't really my father." 

"So you have known about me since..." Josh started as he placed the photo back in its place. 

"When you were hurt, it was all over the news in London," Em replied. "We were watching the news together... just before she got really bad. She had cancer. She'd battled it for years, it had been in remission but..." 

"It's okay, I understand. I lost my father after a long battle with it too," he added. 

"It's a horrible, horrible thing isn't it... well," she took a deep breath. "We were watching the news and when they said your name... she went sort of strange. She got me to change the news channel and find out if another bulletin would say the name again, in case she heard wrong the first time. And when it did on the second bulletin and they had a picture of you... she recognized you." 

"Slow news week in the U.K. huh?" he said with a half laugh. "And she... you didn't know about me at that stage?" 

"As I said, I knew there *was* a *you* obviously, I just didn't know who and it never really came up in conversation. I never liked to ask, I figured she would tell me when she was comfortable to tell me. Anyway, after she saw your picture on the news, she called Dad in and told him that it was time I knew the truth. She said you could have died and not known... and I would have missed the chance to know you. So she told me everything." 

How much *everything* did she tell you?" he replied raising an eyebrow. 

"Just that you were in England on some sort of scholarship program and she met you at University. She said she had listened you debate some unsuspecting soul into the ground. When the other guy had scurried away, she said you were, as you *still* put it 'da man.' She said you guys barely left each others side after that." 

"She used to tell me I was 'da man.' And yeah, it was a shocking accent she tried to use the first time," he laughed. "She'd watched to many American gangster movies I think." 

"She also said her parents weren't impressed she was seeing you?" continued Em. 

Josh chuckled, "No, they were fairly pi... they weren't impressed that she was interested in some 'self opinionated, brash American' who would 'only break her heart.' Well, they were putting her through University so we decided to make it *look* like we broke up. But well..." 

"She told me. She said when it was time for you to leave, you wanted her to go with you, or that you would come back." 

"She wouldn't, she said it was better to end it... us, because I still had so much to do," added Josh. 

"You were going to Yale and study law," she told me. "Looks like you did better than that." 

"I did study law. Graduated even, but this, this is definitely bigger. Your mother had her degree; she wanted to travel to Egypt and study anthropology over there, go on and do her thesis. Did she? I mean if you..." 

"No, she dropped out of University after you left. Her parents, my grandparents, - they didn't want her to have me. They were willing to pay for her to go and have... get rid of me... but well, obviously she didn't because I am still here," she smiled. "She refused to tell them who my Dad was, they didn't know you were still seeing each other. They refused to help her, so she left. She never really had anything to do with them after that. She went to London and got a research job for a little while. Sometime after I was born, she met Dad." 

"And he became 'da man'." 

"I never heard her call Dad that. She loved Dad, but I guess there was always a little piece - I guess because of me." 

"If I had known Em, honestly..." 

She held her hand up to stop him. "It's okay, I know. Mum knew too. She said if you had known about me, you would have wanted to stay or bring her back here. She didn't want you to give up everything you had worked so hard for just for her. She said it was best this way." 

"So you decided to..." 

"I'm not here to cause you any trouble - really. I could never, I'm just here to say hello." 

"Does your ahhh... *Dad* know you are here?" he asked. 

"He put me on the plane. Dad understood this was something I really had to do. I think he'd been waiting for it for so long, it was inevitable when it finally happened." 

"Okay... well, how long are you here for?" Josh queried. 

"A week. I'm on break before I start University. Ah... can I just say at this point well, you're taking this much better than I expected? I mean, out of the blue I wander in here and well, I know you are important... you could have just had me thrown me out. You seem sort of okay about this? I would have expected that you would have demanded proof. I even brought things, photos and stuff to try and convince you of..." she rambled as she started searching through her bag. 

"Em... stop. You don't have to. Look, I know most people would think I was an idiot for not demanding 'proof' - hey there are plenty of people who think I am an idiot anyway... but, I know Eliza wouldn't have told you something that wasn't true, and well... as I said, you look too much like Joanie for it *not* to be true. I guess I have had the past two hours to think about it while I was up on the Hill." 

"I thought you were beating a congressman into submission?" she smiled. 

"I was, but I am very multi-skilled," he replied. 

"Hmm, not what your Assistant says," she chucked. 

"Okay... we will have to discuss what my Assistant has told you. If it's good, then half of it is probably true..." 

"And if it's bad?" Em asked. 

"Well it's probably *all* true!" he laughed. 

"So it's okay?" Em asked tentatively. 

"Very okay... but I *do* want to see these photos," he replied. "I don't know where the few I had disappeared to." 

"Sure... over dinner?" she smiled. 

"Dinner, yes! DONNA!" Josh yelled. 

Em jumped in fright at his raised voice, Josh noticed. 

"Sorry, this is the only way to get her attention," Josh grinned. 

"You couldn't use say an intercom?" Em asked. 

"Yeah I could, but this is more fun!" he chuckled. 

The door opened. "You hollered?" Donna asked. 

"Hollered? Oh, now is *that* a Wisconsin word?" smirked Josh. 

"Only if the expression 'justifiable homicide' is as well," Donna deadpanned. 

"No, I think that would be a Washington expression. Pertaining to Capital Hill more than likely," he continued. 

"Josh?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What?" 

"*What* what?" 

"What did you call me for!" she complained. 

"Oh yeah... that," he grinned. "How did you go with the reservations?" 

"Seven-thirty okay?" she replied. 

"Perfect, thanks Donna." 

Oh, thought Donna, another sincere thank you. At this rate she was wondering whether she would have to make an appointment for him with Stanley. 

"Nothing else Josh?" she asked as she started to close the door. 

"What time is it?" he asked. "Since you won't let me set my watch." 

"It wouldn't matter if you set your watch Josh," she replied opening the door again slightly, "it still won't keep time after anything more than half an hour." 

"Good watch?" Em asked. 

"I like the look of it," Josh replied pulling at his sleeve a little to show her. "Actually, funny you should mention it, but you want to know who gave it to me?" 

"I know the answer to that one don't I?" Em smiled. 

"Yep," he grinned. "'cept it doesn't keep time anymore, but I like it. So, Donna... what time is it please?" 

Donna looked down at her watch, "It's nearly quarter to six." 

"Go home Donna. See you in the morning," replied Josh. 

Donna looked at him in surprise. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my boss?" she quipped. 

"Don't be like that Donna, or I will make you stay. You'll have Em thinking I'm some sort of tyrant," he replied. 

"Not arguing with either of those statements, I'm leaving!" she laughed. "Em... it was nice to meet you." 

"Likewise," Em replied. "Maybe I might see you again before I go?" 

"More than likely," Josh added. 

Donna nodded and headed out the door. 

Donna was just debating whether to go to bed when her phone started ringing. She pushed the magazine off her lap onto the sofa and hit the mute button on the television before getting up and answering the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Donna." 

"Josh? What are you doing phoning me?" she complained. "Don't tell me you went back to the office after dinner... Josh, you said I could knock off work for the day. It might be dark outside, but it *is* still today!" 

"Relax Donna," came his cheery reply. "I just walked Em back to her hotel, I'm home and I just thought I would call you and say *hi*" 

"Say Hi? Have you been drinking Joshua?" she questioned suspiciously. 

"No, I have *not* been drinking," he replied. 

"So, you really just called to say hi?" she repeated. 

"Really. Em is so... Um, this thing with Em. I should have told you before you left today. You are my... friend and I should tell you." he rambled. 

"Josh, you don't have to tell me, okay? I think... actually I already know. She looks like you Josh and well, there's a photo of your sister on your desk that I really noticed today. You were expecting her mother weren't you?" Donna asked. "That's who Eliza is." 

"Was Donna, apparently Eliza died last year," came the solemn reply. "I didn't know about her Donna. If I had known about her, you know... I would have been there for her and her mom. I'm not a total bastard." 

"Of course you would have Josh. I don't doubt that for a second! Now you've both got a lot of catching up to do. I will try and see if I can move your schedule around. Free up a bit of time for you," she replied. 

"She's only here for a week Donna, so that would be great if you could," he replied, now sounding tired. "It's been one hell of a day." 

"Consider it done. Now, I was about to go to bed and utilize the extra hours of sleep you granted me. Good night Josh," she replied. 

"Night... Oh Donna! You still there?" 

Donna fumbled at for the phone, almost hanging up. 

"Yes Josh?" 

"Sorry I almost forgot..." 

"What Josh?" 

"I'm someone's father and it's not such a bad feeling." 

"You're really okay about this aren't you?" she said with a smile. 

"Yeah, you know... I surprise even myself sometimes," he chuckled. 

"Goodnight Joshua." 

"Night." 

"Okay Josh!" CJ blasted as she stormed into his office. "Tell me, exactly how stupid *are* you?" 

Josh looked up from the report he was studying. 

"You don't think the tie goes with the shirt?" he quipped, hoping to defuse whatever it was that he had done that CJ was so damn mad about - especially *this* early in the morning. 

"Fuck the tie Josh, what the hell were you thinking?" she shrieked. 

Josh looked at her seriously. It wasn't often that she uttered expletives at him, and certainly not when his office door was wide open for all and sundry to hear her. 

"Close the door CJ, *then* tell me what the hell your problem is?" he stated. 

She turned and slammed the door closed behind her. 

"In any other job it wouldn't *be* my problem if the people I work with couldn't control themselves... but in *this* job it becomes my problem when someone from the press corps comes whispering in my ear!" she replied angrily. 

"Okay CJ, we're gonna back it up here a bit. Would you mind telling me what the hell this is about?" Josh asked, starting to get annoyed with the decibel level that was being leveled at him. 

"For Christ sake Josh, you were seen last night! First you don't have the sense to take her somewhere that the press wouldn't see you, and then you had the stupidity to take her to some damn hotel! Who the hell is she? Some tidbit you picked up from somewhere!" 

"Back it up right there CJ! This conversation is *not*, I repeat *not* going to happen. Who she is, quite frankly is nobody's business!" he snapped. "And if I *ever* hear you come in here, accusing me of something you know *nothing* about..." 

"Don't give me that crap Josh, you know damn well that you are the Deputy Chief of Staff at the Whitehouse! What you do affects everyone around here. If you can't keep it in your pants for five damn minutes..." 

"Claudia Jean! Hell... I love ya CJ, but you're skating so close to the edge. Yes, I *am* Deputy Chief of Staff. So many people around here seem to forget that," he yelled as he stood and round the desk so he was now standing toe to toe with her. "Do you know what that means CJ? I'll tell you what that means... it means that if Leo aint here, I'm Acting Chief of Staff. I'm the guy. I am the guy who has the say around here..." 

"Josh I..." 

"Just shut up CJ, I'm not done yet," he yelled. "Now if the press want a comment, you know what to say. The same thing that you say any other time. 'We do not discuss the private lives of the people who work at the Whitehouse' end of story! I know you've always said, 'you're the first call' but I will *not* have you, or anyone else for that matter, try and put a 'spin' on anything I damn well do! You might want to pass that message on to Toby and Sam if you feel the need." 

He walked back around to his chair and sat down, pulling a file from across his desk. 

He looked up, "This conversation is over CJ, close the door on the way out!" 

CJ was still reeling from the tirade from Josh as she left his office. She found Donna standing on the other side of the door when she closed it, along with other workers in the general vicinity all looking in their direction. 

"You heard?" CJ asked. 

"Yes," Donna cringed. 

"I swear I've never..." CJ started, still shell-shocked. "I mean, didn't he *think* someone would see him." 

"I made the reservation for him CJ, honestly... what anyone thought was the last thing on his mind," Donna replied. 

CJ gave a maniac chuckle, "You did what? Hell at least Sam found one that was over the age of consent! From what I hear about *this* one, Josh is almost old enough to be her father!" 

"Funny you should say that CJ..." 

Donna doubted that she should really be the one to say anything, but she soon recognized that this was a train on a collision course if something wasn't done. Friendships that had been built up over several years were at risk of disintegrating. Donna pulled CJ aside so they were out of earshot and sight of anyone else in the office. 

"Funny I should say what? Because at the moment Donna, I don't find much about this funny at all." replied CJ. 

"That Josh is..." 

"What old enough to be her father? Well from the questions I have been..." 

"There's a good reason for him to be 'old enough'" replied Donna, dancing around the edge of the discussion without actually having to say anything. 

"What Donna? What possible good reason would there be for that..." CJ stopped mid sentence as the penny finally dropped. 

"Perhaps because he is?" Donna asked quietly. 

"Oh my God. You honestly mean that, Josh is... the young woman is... Oh my God, I just accused him of... and she's his..." 

"Yes, we all know what you accused him of, and well now, I guess you can understand why that accusation didn't sit very well with him," Donna replied. 

"Why didn't he just tell me? He knows how it works. I'm the first call. I'm the one who needs to be told so I can stop the press thinking... Oh hell, I have to go in there and apolo..." started CJ as she stepped towards Josh's office, before Donna held her back. 

"I don't think it would be a good time right at this moment to go back in. Give him some time to cool off," Donna warned. 

"Yeah, I guess," she replied before straightening her shoulders. "I've got to get ready for the 10 o'clock where I am going to tell people that 'we don't comment on the private lives of the people within the Whitehouse.'" 

"Okay... bye CJ," Donna replied as the Press Secretary left. 

Donna took a deep breath and decided to brave Josh. 

"Josh?" Donna queried after she knocked and gently opened his door. 

His face was resting in his hands as his elbows leaned on the desk. "Josh?" she continued as she entered the office and closed the door behind her. 

"Don't worry," Josh finally said, looking up at Donna. He looked like hell she thought as she watched him pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously warding off a headache. "I'll apologize to her." 

"Why?" she asked. 

"Why?" he questioned. 

"Yes Josh, why? Was any of what you said not true?" Donna asked. 

"To be honest, I don't remember everything I said," he replied leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. "I was just so damn..." 

"Angry? Yes we heard. And no, I can safely say that there was nothing you said to her that wasn't true," Donna replied. 

"You heard? We were that loud huh?" he sighed. 

"Josh they probably heard you over on the Hill." 

"I'm so gonna get fired for this," he replied. 

"Josh... you were right. And I'm so guilty too," said Donna sitting down in the chair opposite Josh. 

"Guilty? Of what Donna?" he asked giving her a puzzled frown. 

"Of not showing you the respect that I should," she replied fidgeting. "You *are* the Deputy Chief of Staff and I guess we *all* need to be reminded of the fact." 

"Okay... do you think you could go out to the office across from here? My assistant Donna Moss has a desk there. Get her, bring her here before turning yourself over to the Secret Service guys outside the Oval Office," he stated without blinking. 

"Josh, I'm trying to..." 

"No Donna... don't give me that. You *have* to boss me around, you're my assistant. I rely on you to keep me grounded. I couldn't do this without you... you gotta know that," he declared. 

"But..." 

"No buts Donna. The day you start treating me any different to the way you always have, is the day I know I am losing it. Unless of course you want to start bringing me coffee, that I could handle," he grinned. 

"And we both know it'll be a cold day in hell when that happens," she replied. 

"Well I could only..." started Josh when he was interrupted by the phone. Donna reached over and answered it. 

"Josh Lyman... yes... yes... I'll let him know," she said before hanging up. "Um Josh that was Margaret, Leo..." 

"He wants to see me?" 

"Yes, he's ahh... in the Oval Office with the President." 

"Well it was nice working with you Donna. I'll be sure to give you a good reference," he quipped as he stood and headed for the door. 

"Josh..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Tell 'em that if you go, I go too," she smiled. 

"It might just work, Donna. They could do without me, but they *know* they couldn't do without you." 

"Well, we won't have to find out because you didn't do anything wrong Josh," she replied. 

"I'm expecting Em in around one for lunch. She said she enjoyed your company yesterday. Thanks for staying with her. You can join us if you want. We're just going to grab something here and enjoy the sunshine. But if they kill me..." 

"She's nice Josh, I'd like that. Don't worry, I'll be sure to let her know where to take the flowers if you don't come back," Donna smiled. 

"Thanks." 

Josh headed to the Oval office. Charlie was sitting outside and motioned to Josh to go straight in. 

"You wanted to see me?" Josh asked calmly as he closed the door behind him, noting that Leo was alone. 

Leo stood up on his arrival. He looked tired Josh thought. 

"Take a seat Josh," said Leo calmly. 

Josh did as he was told, and sat in the offered chair. 

There was silence. 

The door from the residence opened and the President entered. 

"Sir," Josh said as he stood. 

"Sit Josh, I believe we have a situation," the President replied. 

"Sir, Leo... look I'm sorry I came down on CJ like I did..." 

"Forget that. She'll get over it. Quite frankly I'm surprised it has taken this long before you tried to make them realize just where your place is with this administration. So, listen for a minute Josh. I am led to believe that I have gained a granddaughter?" Jed Bartlet asked. 

"Sir?" queried Josh. 

"Well after having three daughters, I've always looked on you as the son I never had. If you were just some guy working here, with all the grief you cause, I would have kicked you out after the 'secret plan to fight inflation!' You know I *still* think that was pretty dumb," Bartlet joked. 

"Sir, how did you find out that...?" Josh asked. 

"Josh, he is the leader of the most powerful country in the world. He has the CIA, the FBI the Secret Service all under his control. How do you *think* he found out?" Leo quizzed. 

"Actually CJ told me. Apparently after you did your block at her, Donna gave her a heads up on this," the President added. 

"Of course that's how he found out," muttered Leo. "Who needs the CIA, FBI, Secret Service..." 

"And?" Josh asked. 

"And, CJ is going to her ten o'clock and tell them to back off that we don't comment of the private lives of our staff," stated Leo. 

"But you know it won't stop there don't you Josh," said the President. 

"She's only here for a week Sir, can't they just back off?" complained Josh. 

"Josh, I hate to ask, but I think I'm going to have to get some details," Leo asked. 

Josh nodded and sighed. "Her mother and I were together while I was in England - remember, Fullbright scholar." 

"When do you let us forget it," chuckled Leo. 

"It wasn't a fling, Sir. It was real. But she had her life. I didn't know about Em, Eliza never told me and we had mutually gone our separate ways before I came home. Eliza died last year. I don't want Em subjected to any of this crap." 

"I agree, she's been through enough at her age," Bartlet replied. "So I think the best way to settle this is for them to know Josh. I'm going to give the press corp. a brief 'informal' chat before CJ's ten o'clock. This is what I want to tell them Josh. That you have been blessed at this point in your life with the knowledge that you have a seemingly healthy, happy, well adjusted - and only God knows how you managed the last one - teenage daughter who you are just getting to know. Then I'll invoke my 'this is my family' rule and that will be the end of it!" 

"You? You'd do that? I don't know what to...," Josh smiled, visibly relieved. 

"There is a condition on this Josh," the President added. 

Josh swallowed, "And that would be?" 

"I'd like to meet my new granddaughter if I could?" he asked with a grin. 

Josh smiled back. "She'll be here around one to have lunch with Donna and myself. Her name is Emmeline, although she prefers Em." 

"So what's it like Josh?" asked Leo. 

"Strange," said Josh reflectively. 

"What were you going to do for lunch?" the President asked. 

"We were just going to grab something from the mess, and go for a walk outside. I have a meeting at two," Josh replied. 

"May I suggest that you might like to give me a call when you get to the strolling part, and I will join you," the President remarked as he stood. 

Josh also rose to his feet. "Thank you Sir, I look forward to it and I am sure she will too." 

"Leo, I'm going up to the residence for a bit... might find a nicer tie for the press gathering. I have one given to me by Lizzie when she was just a kid. It makes I nice statement," grinned the President. 

"Oh please, not the green one?" cringed Leo. 

The President smiled, "Yes exactly the green one. I love that tie." 

"You love a green tie?" asked Josh curiously. 

"Well no, to be honest, I hate the tie... but I love it when I can phone Elizabeth and say 'hey... guess what sweetheart? Remember the special tie you gave me when you were 12, I wore it today to a meeting with the press', that's what I love," he smiled and headed out of the office. 

"Do you want to sit in on the ten o'clock?" Leo asked Josh as they watched the President leave. 

"Nah... after this morning with CJ, I think I will keep out of her way," he replied as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"Funny, I think she was probably thinking the same thing!" Leo laughed. "Honestly Josh, you had a point. Might not have been the best way to get it across to a staff member..." 

"I'll try to keep my temper a bit better next time Leo," Josh replied. 

"No you won't, we both know you better than that. You have a passion that unleashes, no matter what the fight or cause. We just have to keep channeling it in a positive direction." 

"Thanks Leo," Josh smiled. 

"Now, back to work!" Leo commanded as he swatted Josh on the arm. 

"Going back," replied Josh with a smirk as he headed out the door. 

"Oh and Josh, do you think perhaps I could meet this young lady at some stage of the week as well?" Leo asked. 

"How about dinner with us tomorrow night? My place, I'll cook," Josh replied. 

"You're cooking? I think it'll be worth it just to see you in a kitchen! You're place does have a functioning kitchen doesn't it?" he joked. 

"Just for that I'm gonna make you do the dishes!" Josh laughed as he disappeared down the hallway. 

When Donna returned from running messages, she found Josh already back in his office. 

"Well you're not packing your stuff, so I take it all is well with Leo?" she asked as she took a seat opposite him. 

"Yeah, the President is even going to talk to the press and tell them to back off," Josh replied, leaning back in his chair. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I know," Josh replied. 

"Well, they'll listen to him. If not, he'll revoke their credentials and it'll be the last Whitehouse report they get to file for a long time," Donna added. 

"You know she promised him she'd ring every day," said Josh, changing the subject. "Her *dad*, everyday while she's here." 

"Well, she's only young Josh. She's by herself in another country. I bet he's worried about her. She likes him to know she's okay, and well... she probably misses him too. You'd want her to do the same if it was you." 

"That's just it Donna, it should have been me," he replied. 

"Yes Josh, but it's not. And you can't change that so there's no point beating yourself up over it." 

"I never thought that much about being a, you know, father. But now that I sort of am, well..." 

"Sort of Josh?" 

"Okay, well... I wonder if I'll get to do it properly one day. I'm probably outta time at my age." 

"I'm sure you will Josh." 

"You think so?" 

"I know. I can picture you with little kids of your own Josh. It's a nice picture." 

"Really?" 

"Yes I could. But as much as I would love to stand here and play house with you, because goodness knows the guttering is full of leaves and the front lawn needs raking too, you've got... two minutes to be in Sam's office." 

"Well okay *dear*, just make sure my dinner is on the table when I get home." 

"Don't be so obtuse!" 

"Or what?" he laughed. 

"Go! Get out of here!" 

"This is my office Donna," he replied. 

"Yes, but you're late." 

"Going!" he laughed. 

Josh wandered from Sam's office after the meeting. Although he felt he had spent more time refereeing the verbal assaults between Toby and Sam, rather than discussing the wording for the presidents environment proposal, and he still had to listen to them do it all over again later in the day. 

"Hey Josh!" 

"CJ. How did the 10 o'clock go?" 

"Fine. Do you have time to walk with me for a bit?" she asked as she fell into step with him. 

"Always time for you Claudia Jean." 

"Don't do that," she replied. 

"What?" 

"Sound so civil to me. I really don't deserve that." 

"Hey CJ really..." 

"No Josh," she said as she stopped him in the hallway. "I should have asked. It was unprofessional of me to just storm into your office, angry as hell..." 

"Yes, you were a bit angry. I noticed that. And to think Donna says I don't pay enough attention to..." 

"Josh! Look, what I wanted to say was that I'm really..." 

"Don't CJ. We *both* wandered off the reservation there for a bit - but it's fine - really." 

"Okay then, so 'Pops' what's it like?" 

"You know," he grinned, "this isn't the first time I've been asked, but I can't come up with anything better than 'I don't know'. I mean, its' not like I contributed to her life in any way, shape or form." 

"Accept for the... well you know... obvious..." she replied. 

"Well, yeah obviously *that* because, like biologically speaking of course... but she calls some other guy Dad. I think I'll be okay with that 'though," he added as they started walking again. "I just hope that we can be friends or something I guess." 

"You are a good friend to so many. I'm sure you will be to her," smiled CJ. 

"Yeah, I hope." 

"You'd be a pretty good Dad too," she laughed. "You're definitely got the protective mode happening." 

"You know, Donna said the same thing," he replied. "She said I'd be good at it." 

"Donna said?" questioned CJ. 

"Yes, but she didn't have time to play house with me so I guess I missed out there too," he stated matter-of-factly. 

"Playing house? With you?" 

"Yeah CJ... is there an echo in here?" he replied. 

"She didn't want to? Gee, I can't imagine why not?" CJ said with a sarcastic laugh. 

"Strange, perhaps it was the visions of half a dozen miniature versions of me running around that spooked her?" he pondered with a half smirk. 

"Really?" laughed CJ. 

"More the fact that he'd expect me to bring coffee," Donna chipped in appearing from nowhere. 

"Donna! I really wish you'd stop sneaking around here!" he complained as he instinctively and dramatically held his hand over his now pounding heart before continuing. "See here... me... man who has undergone major surgery during his lifetime and shouldn't be tormented by his assistant sneaking up on him." 

"I didn't *sneak up* on you Josh. I was standing here long enough to hear what you said, so how could that be sneaking?" she asked as she handed him a file. "You have a meeting in Leo's office in 10 minutes and I need fifty dollars." 

"Okay... meeting in 10 minutes - Leo's - and *why* do you need fifty dollars?" he asked as he took his wallet from this back pocket. 

"Can I have a fifty too?" asked CJ innocently. 

"No," Josh replied as he took a fifty-dollar note from his wallet and handed it to Donna. "What do you need it for?" 

"The boy," she replied with a smile as she took the note from him, amazed at how easy it was. 

"What boy?" asked CJ, curiously. 

"Yeah?" added Josh. 

"You know Josh," she replied as she turned and began to walk away with his money. 

"Um, no I don't think I do," he replied puzzled. 

"The one I am going to have to *pay* to clean the guttering and rake the leaves on the front lawn. You are a 'man who has undergone major surgery during his lifetime' and I am sure doing menial tasks around the house would be far too strenuous for you," she finished before disappearing around a corner, out of sight. 

"Ah... Josh? I don't get it?" said CJ, "but I think you just got screwed over by your assistant to the tune of fifty bucks!" 

"Oh yeah... DONNA I WANT MY MONEY BACK!" he yelled, drawing an extreme amount of attention. He turned back to CJ and lowered his voice, "I'm just going to go to my meeting with Leo now." 

"Yeah... you do that Pops, we'll catch up," chuckled CJ. 

"Are you enjoying your time in DC?" Leo asked as he laid his cutlery across his empty plate. 

"Yes thank you," Em replied. "I can't believe that yesterday I was in the Rose Garden of the Whitehouse with the President of the United States! And we talked about architecture, he knew so much about it. I was very impressed. He knows so much about many things I'm sure." 

"Ohhh yeah, he does," Josh smirked to Donna. "But after awhile, we learn not to be there when he wants to share." 

"So, you're interested in architecture?" Leo continued. 

"Yes, very much. I'm going to study it at university and eventually design great buildings around the world," she smiled. 

"I'm sure you will succeed. You seem like a very determined young lady," stated Leo. "Josh here is a very determined..." 

"Pain in the ass?" quipped Josh. "I believe Leo would like me to change my middle name to 'pain in the ass." 

"You're not so bad with Donna to rope you into line," Leo replied. 

"Thank you Leo," smiled Donna. 

"We just don't let him in the press room anymore," continued Leo. 

"So, how long have you and Donna been together?" Em asked Josh as he started to clear the table. 

"Donna started working with me when we were still on the initial campaign trail. She walked in and took over. I'm also lucky, that by the time we got to the Whitehouse, she didn't have my job and I was working as *her* assistant," Josh replied, giving Donna a grin as he took her empty coffee cup. 

"We like to let him think he is the Deputy," said Leo to Em in a mock whisper. 

"No," she replied, still chuckling at Leo's remark. "When I said, together I mean together... you know, as in *together.* I mean you are aren't you? It's fairly obvious that you two are..." 

Em stopped when she notice the disbelieving, shocked expression on their faces. Well except Leo who was trying to hide a smug, knowing grin. 

"Oh... I get the impression I've spoken out of turn here. I'm *so* sorry, I didn't mean to be..." 

"Em, don't worry about it. I'm sure you didn't offend them," offered Leo when he realized Josh and Donna weren't about to regain their ability of speech any time soon. "Anyway, thank you for dinner," said Leo as he stood, "but I have to get back to the office for a little while." 

Josh and Donna nodded while Em glanced at her watch and then back at Leo. 

"Now?" she replied. 

"Sometimes it's an around the clock sort job. It was lovely to meet you Em," he smiled. 

"Thank you," she blushed. "You too." 

"Good evening Donna." 

"Bye Leo." 

"Josh?" 

"I'll see you out," he replied. 

"Leo, you know what Em just said, well, let me just *assure* you there is nothing going on between Donna and myself," Josh stated quietly as they headed for the door. 

"Although Donna is here for dinner with us?" questioned Leo. 

"Em met Donna the other day, and well they hit it off rather well. I just thought she might feel more comfortable with Donna here. Really there is nothing going on," Josh rambled. 

"Toby will be disappointed to hear that." 

"Excuse me?" asked Josh. 

"Well he would have cleaned up big if there was," Leo grinned. 

"What! Are you telling me there's an... an..." 

"An office pool?" Leo finished for him. 

"Yeah... that's it," squeaked Josh. He took a deep breath. "There's really an office pool on if..." 

"Not *if* - when." 

"When? 

"Yeah, Josh. We figured it would happen one day. I'm probably breaking the rules by telling you this, but it's not like you're going to tell them. And besides, what should I care, I did *my* dough six months ago," Leo chuckled. 

"Breaking rules - yes Leo. I'm sure this isn't a good thing to be gambling in the Whitehouse. As a fellow lawyer I'm sure Sam would tell you it's illegal," spluttered Josh. 

"Who do you think is holding the money?" scoffed Leo, as he patted a hand on Josh's shoulder. "Anyway, gotta go. Thanks again for inviting me - she's a good kid Josh. You got real lucky there." 

"Thanks Leo. I know." 

"Tomorrow." 

"Ah Leo, just one more thing, about this pool?" 

"Yes Josh?" replied Leo impatiently. 

"Just how long has this *pool* been running?" 

Leo smiled. "You know how we still rib out about being late for that very first staff meeting when we came to the Whitehouse - then." 

"Then?" 

"Yeah... we were there, you weren't. Someone made a comment regarding your whereabouts, and the office pool was formed." 

"Thanks Leo - I think." 

"Don't mention it. And I *mean* don't mention it." 

"I wont... see you tomorrow." 

Josh closed the door behind Leo after he left, and swaggered back to the table. 

"Hey Donna, do you know anything about an office pool?" 

"Ha! Which one, there are so many?" she chuckled. 

"Really?" 

"Yes really Josh." 

"Why don't I know about any of them? I might want to get in on the action, Donna, instead of you taking my money. Which by the way, my fif..." 

"I put you into a couple of them," she interrupted. 

"But how do you know what I'd pick?" 

"I know you Josh." 

"Donna, did you know there's an office pool about you and well, you know... me?" he asked. 

Donna blushed. 

Josh had his answer. 

"I'd heard rumors," she remarked, "but nothing definite. They'd stop talking whenever I walked into the room, and the other assistants wouldn't budge. But anyway, that was years ago. I'm sure they would have given up on..." she noted the expression on his face, "They haven't?" 

"Apparently not. But Leo has asked me to keep this information under my hat, and it's probably best if you do too. If it gets out that Leo..." 

"I understand Josh." 

"Okay?" 

"I hate to interrupt," said Em, although she was enjoying the volleying back and forwards between Josh and Donna. "It's been a grand evening, but I really think I should head back to my hotel. Can I use your phone to call a cab?" 

"It's okay Em, I can take you. I should really go too," said Donna standing. "My boss is a slave driver and I have an early start." 

"Thank you both for your company this evening, it has been exceptional," said Josh with a flourish. 

"Thank you for dinner, Joshua. Who would have thought you could cook?" grinned Donna. 

"I have many hidden talents," replied Josh. "But it's getting late and you should both go, what time is..." 

"Eight am staff, Josh," Donna finished for him. 

"Okay. Ahh... Em? I have something I wanted to ask you... and you can say no if you want, I want you to say no if you don't want..." 

"Oh for goodness sake Josh! Whatever it is, just ask her!" Donna exclaimed. 

Josh sighed. 

"Em... my Mom... well ever since I was, well I don't remember how old, she's always hassled me to settle down and have grandkids for her." 

"I have an extra grandmother. I never thought about that," said Em with a hesitant smile. 

"Well I'm sure she'd really like to met you. I was wondering if it would be okay if I called her?" Josh asked. 

"Definitely. Does she live far away? Would it be possible to perhaps meet her, if she wanted?" Em asked. 

"I don't think it would matter if she lived on the moon, she'd come," laughed Josh. 

"Okay... I'm only here until Saturday." 

"I know, I'll give her a call tomorrow. Now, go on, go on, off you two go - goodnight!" 

"I'll call," said Donna as she headed out the door. 

"I'll expect it," replied Josh with a smile, as he closed the door behind them. 

Josh kicked his feet up on the corner of the desk. "Yeah... okay... A huh... okay, I can do that... yep... love you too, bye." 

"Did you say hi to your Mom for me?" Donna asked with a smile as she leaned on the doorframe to Josh's office. 

"Of course," he replied with a grin as he removed his feet from the corner of his desk and sat up. 

"Even though I didn't tell you to?" she asked. 

"Yep, I know that if you *knew* I was talking to mom, you'd have asked me to say hello, so I just did anyway. I get the feeling that you talk to my mom almost as much as I do." He added with a questioning glance. One that he knew would not be requited with an answer. 

"So, how is she? You told her about Em?" Donna asked. 

"Yeah, I thought it was best she heard about Em from me rather than the press corps if someone was stupid enough to say anything... or one of those trashy tabloids having a slow day on UFO abductions. She's arriving tomorrow," he answered. "Not sure what flight yet." 

"You've got a fairly full schedule tomorrow Josh. I'm not sure how much I can juggle it for..." 

"Yeah I know, so I was wondering..." 

"Just let me know what time, and I will go and get her myself," Donna finished. 

"You don't mind? I mean collecting your boss' Mom from the airport isn't exactly in your job description," he replied. 

"Huh! Joshua Lyman, if I regaled myself to *only* doing that which is within my job description." 

"Thanks Donna." 

"And stop doing that!" she exclaimed. 

"What?" he asked confused. 

"Being so nice! You're going to ruin your reputation Josh," she smiled. 

"Perhaps it's time I got a new reputation," he replied. "Well not that I'd let too many see the new one. I think the old one is very effective still on the Hill and around the office." 

"Well you had better move, Staff in five," she grinned. 

"Mom arrives tomorrow," Josh stated after everyone else had left the staff meeting. 

"Yeah? How long 'she staying for?" asked Leo. 

"A few days. I wanted her to meet Em. I'm really hoping she'll be okay with this." 

"Which 'she' Josh?" 

"Both I guess." 

"Your mother is a fine woman, Em seems like an intelligent young lady - they'll be okay." 

"You know, all these years it's been 'when are you going to get married - give us grandchildren?' she used to say. And then it was just 'when do I get grandchildren?' because even *she* gave up on the idea that I would get time to do both. But the whole crazy ironic thing was... all that time, Em was always there - on the other side of an ocean. And my Dad, he missed out on this." 

"I'm sure Noah would be proud of the way you're handling this," offered Leo. 

"Hey, *I'm* proud of the way I'm dealing with this," Josh scoffed. 

"He'd like Em. You know, she looks a little bit like Joanie." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"You're Mom will be fine - you did warn her I hope?" asked Leo. 

"Yeah of course." 

"Then she'll be fine. Go do some work," said Leo waving him off. 

"Okay... thanks Leo." 

"What for? I didn't do anything." 

"Just... thanks. If Dad were here I could..." 

"But he's not," Leo interrupted, "so you bring all your joys, half-cocked theories and worries to me. You know I'm gonna have words to Noah one day about the last two." 

"I'm going back to work!" 

"Mrs. Lyman, over here!" Donna called and waved as Josh's mother appeared amongst the other travelers disembarking. 

"Donna! It's lovely to see you again," she replied as she pulled Donna into a hug. The display of affection surprised Donna, but she didn't mind. "Josh said you'd be picking me up when he called last night. You do an awful lot of extra running around for that son of mine." 

"I'm his assistant," Donna shrugged, as if that explained everything. 

"It's not part of your job I'm sure, but I don't mind getting to talk to you in person, rather than over the phone," she smiled. 

"Well let's get your bag and then perhaps you'd like to stop off for lunch? There's a little deli I like to escape to near the Whitehouse. Josh will be in meetings for awhile still." 

"Sounds nice. Does Josh like to escape to this deli with you?" she asked. 

"Ha! He's the one I like to escape from!" Donna laughed. 

"Ah yes, I understand that," she laughed back. "We both know my son can be a handful." 

Donna drove them back to the Whitehouse and they walked to the deli. They found a booth at the back. 

"So, you have met Em?" Josh's mother quizzed. "Josh says she is 'wonderful, amazing, wonderful' but he's bound to be biased." 

Donna smiled and set her fork down. "She's very pretty, and she seems quite smart. Josh will tell you that she inherited her intelligence from him, but from talking to her I think her mother was a fairly intelligent person too." 

"I do remember Josh talking about an Eliza while he was over in England. It was so long ago, my memory isn't as good as it should be. If I remember rightly he was rather sad that he had to come home and it had ended. Then he just threw himself into law school." 

"Sounds like Josh. Burying his head into work and pretending everything is fine," Donna replied. 

"How is my son?" his mother asked thoughtfully. 

"He's good. Honestly, I'd tell you if he wasn't." 

"Thank you. You know, I always thought that when Josh finally got around to giving me a grandchild it would be with you," she stated firmly. 

Donna was dumbstruck. 

"Come on, I know how you feel about him. I've always known," she added. 

"I... I... I mean... if we worked anywhere else," Donna stumbled. "It's just..." 

"Yes I know dear. I should change the subject, yes? Josh is the same. It's just that I'm getting old. I guess I should be thankful that I have one grandchild to tell everyone about," she replied, loading the statement with an edge of guilt that she hoped would be useful. 

Donna was saved from further comment as they were brought their coffee, and Mrs. Lyman began telling Donna about her new condo and friends in Florida. 

"Hey, you found your way home," stated Donna, looking up from her computer. 

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later," Josh puffed, he'd obviously been running. "Where's Mom?" 

"In with Leo. He's been keeping her company. Honestly, if you weren't back in another half hour I was going to take her over to your apartment," she added. 

"I'm back." 

"I can see that." 

"You're powers of observation astound me Donna. I'm going to get Mom and I'm gone again." 

"I think I will notice that too. Off you go Josh," she waved. 

He'd taken a few steps before turning around again. "Hey Donna?" 

"Yes Josh?" 

"Before... you called this 'home'," he started as he waved his arms around, "but you called my apartment, 'my apartment'. Usually, you know, this would be called 'work' and my apartment would be called 'home.'" 

"Well you spend more time here than you do there. Although with all those leaves that need raking, I'm surprised you can find your place! However they do say 'home is where the heart is.' Where's your heart reside these days Josh?" she questioned with a grin, thinking the answer was obvious - the Whitehouse. 

"Wherever yours is, Donna," he smiled as he turned and walked away, leaving Donna stunned and incapable of doing anything other than watch his disappearing form. 

Josh rounded a corner, just in time to see his mother and Leo leaving Leo's office. 

"Joshua!" 

"Mom, I'm sorry I wasn't here. I know I should have been here, but those damn *fools* just wouldn't let up and... and I thought I'd never escape," he explained with a rarely seen, flustered rush as he met them in the middle of the outer office 

"No matter, come here and give your mother a hug," she replied with a smile. "Or do you think you are too old to hug your mother in public?" 

"No Mom... never!" he smiled, dimples out in force, as he stepped to her and pulled her into a hug. 

"It's good to see you Mom," he said quietly as he stepped back. 

"You remembering what I look like is always a bonus," she sassed. 

"I should visit more, I know." 

"You should visit, period," she lectured. 

"Mommm..." 

"Leo, it was lovely to have this time to catch up," she said, turning to her old friend. "So many things I had forgotten, it was good." 

"Anytime. It was wonderful to see you again," replied Leo. "I have to go do some work. I'll leave you in Josh's care. "Josh, I assume you've cleared your afternoon?" 

"Donna cleared my afternoon, yes," Josh replied. 

"Good. Staff tomorrow at seven - try not to be late," Leo complained. 

"What? And ruin my reputation?" scoffed Josh as he put his arm around his mother. "Let's go Mom." 

"Are we going straight away?" she asked as they headed for the exit. 

"Where's your bag Mom?" he stopped. 

"Donna already put it in your car," she replied, and they continued walking. 

"Good then," Josh smiled. 

"You don't have to tell Donna you're leaving?" his mother asked as they reached his car. 

"She already knows, saw her before I came to find you," Josh stated as he unlocked the door. 

"She's very nice Joshua. You should notice that sometimes," she scolded. 

"I notice plenty Mom, come on let's get back to my apartment. I'm going to take you and Em out to dinner." 

"Josh, where have you been? You're going to be late for staff," exclaimed Donna as Josh breezed past her desk on this way to his office the next morning. 

"I would have been on time if someone had phoned me this morning," he called as he dumped his backpack on the desk and turned back out of the office. 

"Well, you had your mother staying and I didn't think I should call you," replied Donna as she fell in step beside him on the way to Leo's office. 

"Donna, my mother knows I am hopeless and I need you to organize me," he replied. "How late am I?" 

"Well they wouldn't have started without you, but they'll be waiting. Here are your notes," she stated as she handed him the folder she had been carrying. She began to match his stride as they made their way along the hallways. This was such a familiar sight that no one even gave them a second glance. "The notes on the bill are marked with green, the comments from the meeting on the hill yesterday in yellow and your schedule is highlighted with blue for the meetings that can be moved if you need them to be, and the ones in red are the people you have rescheduled with so many times that they will be on the rampage if you reschedule again." 

"Is there anything else I need to know?" he asked as they stopped outside Leo's door. 

"I need a raise," Donna stated firmly. 

"Nice try, no dice," he laughed as he went to open the door. 

"Then no, you're on your own," she replied with a smile before turning on her heels and headed back down the hall. 

Josh finished his staff meeting, and followed it by another meeting with Sam, Toby and Senator Vibert before finally getting back to his office late in the morning. 

"Donna, why are you here?" mused Josh as he approached her desk. 

"Is this a trick question?" she replied, looking up from her keyboard. 

"No." 

"A philosophical question then... 'why are *any* of us here?'" 

"No," he replied again. 

"Then, what?" 

"Why... are... you... *here*? Mom said something last night about you taking her and Em out? But it's nearly lunchtime and you're still here?" he asked. 

"Well you didn't mention it this morning. Are you saying that I can actually go? I can have an afternoon... not here?" she replied. 

"I think the walls will still stand if you are out for the afternoon. I'm going to be stuck up on the Hill for the rest of the day for sure... give HR a call and get a temp in here to answer the phone," he commanded as he wandered towards his office. "Surely it can't be too hard for someone to take messages for us?" 

"Josh, are you feeling okay? Because really, I'm sure you could get an appointment with..." 

"Hey, maybe the messages will be legible? Donna, look. My mother doesn't know DC, and neither does Em. Other than getting to have the afternoon off to do frivolously girly things, you would be doing me a favor and ensuring that they don't end up in some shady part of town," he replied. 

Donna grinned. "That sounds more like the Josh Lyman I know and..." 

"And?" 

"And er, nothing. I'll give them a call and let them know I'll drop by to pick them up," she replied. 

"In your car?" 

"Well how else did you think I would pick them up Josh? Perhaps I should hot-wire one of the President's limos?" 

"Oh, that'd look good on your resume, but not a talent I think you'd want too many people knowing about. Here, take my car," he smirked, fishing in his trouser pocket for his keys before tossing them across the room for her to catch. He swaggered to his office to retrieve his backpack. "A good shower of rain and that car of yours would fall apart." 

"Well if I was given the raise that I so greatly deserve, I'd be able to afford a better one," she tossed back as he reached her desk again. 

"I spend too much money getting our leaves raked and gutters cleaned to give you a raise," he returned. Just take mine. I'll get a taxi or walk or something. However, if my last meeting with Fischer and Michaelson is anything to go by, I might be there until midnight!" 

"Play nicely Joshua." 

"Where's the fun in that Donna?" he snickered as he swaggered his way out of the bullpen. 

As Josh placed his key in the door, he found it unlocked. On entering, he was greeted by the sound of laughter from the kitchen. 

"Hey, why isn't this door locked?" he called as he dropped his backpack on the floor beside the couch. 

Donna stuck her head around the doorframe, a huge grin still on her face. 

"Why hello Mr. Happy, what's your problem? Do you think someone would be crazy enough to take on three women? Because I've got to tell you, they'd have to be *really* crazy." 

"Donna, this is DC, you *know* what sort of crazy people live here," he replied. 

"You live here Joshua." 

"Well other than me." 

"Toby lives here, Sam lives here... the President lives in DC, Josh," she continued. 

"And if you had to sit through one of the President's monologues, especially in Latin, then you would agree with me," he replied, shrugging off his coat and dumping it on the arm of the couch. 

"Well you're here to protect us now," she chuckled as she turned back into the kitchen. "How did the meeting go?" 

"Yeah, good," he called back. "I'll tell you more about it later. Or maybe I'll just let you read about it whilst you are looking up more information. What's all the laughing about?" Josh added, wandering into the kitchen. The three were sitting around the table. "Is that what I *think* it is?" 

"Yes, Joshua. I brought a photo album or two with me," his mother replied. 

Josh cringed. "I think this is when I go and have a shower. Donna, if I even see as much as *one* of those pictures copied and distributed at the office, I will personally..." 

"You will what Josh?" Donna asked. 

"Well, I don't know yet... but I'm sure it wouldn't be pleasant. Perhaps I'll make *you* rake the leaves!" he replied as he turned and left them breaking into yet another burst of laughter. 

Josh emerged from his bedroom, dressed in jeans and t-shirt, to a silent apartment. 

"Donna? Mom? Em?" he called. 

"I'm in the kitchen, Joshua," came his mother's voice. 

"Where's Donna and Em?" he questioned as he walked through, obviously confused at their disappearance. 

"Joshua, do you have *any* idea how long you were under that shower?" she replied in a lecturing parental tone. 

"Um... ah... I think I might have dozed off for a little bit," he replied sheepishly. "I sort of woke when the water started getting cold." 

"Yes. Donna guessed you would. It's very late Joshua. Donna took Em back to her hotel on her way home. We didn't know how long you would be. We did try knocking on the door," she added. 

"Oh... okay," he replied. "I just wanted to..." 

The ringing of his phone interrupted him. 

"Who would be calling at this time of the night?" his mother questioned in a tone of worry. 

Normally a late night call wouldn't bother Josh, but the tone in his mothers voice was enough to wind an uneasy feeling through to his heart. "Hello?" he answered tentatively, as he didn't recognize the caller ID. 

Relief broke across his face and he sighed auditably. "Hi Em... yeah, she was right, sorry... yes I'm sure my bed would have been a more comfortable place to sleep. What can I say, in my job you get sleep when you can I guess... Okay, I'll look forward to it... thank you for calling... yeah, goodnight." 

Josh turned to his mother with a grin as he returned the phone to its place. "Em - decided to take a chance that I might be out of the shower to phone and say goodnight." 

"That was very nice," his mother replied with a smile. 

"Yeah, I'm glad she..." 

The phone rang again, Josh looked down, but this time he recognized the ID. "Hi Donna," he said with a wide grin, after picking up the receiver. "Yes, yes, I know... I fell asleep... she just called, you're obviously home safe too? Good... don't be like that, you know what I think of the neighborhood you live in... yeah well I might just have to think about it... well no, not really... because I thought you might stop hassling me for that raise if I said I would... yeah well it worked for half a second... okay, it didn't work at all. You going to phone me in the morning Donna? You know I wouldn't want to be late two days in a row... okay, thanks. 'Night Donna." 

Josh hung the phone up for the second time in five minutes and collapsed into the cushions of the sofa. 

"Donna's home okay too. Did you have a good day, Mom?" he asked his mother as she sat herself in the chair opposite him. 

"Yes, very much. Em is a lovely girl, we talked about the buildings in the city and all her plans on creating some world astounding structures of her own. And we did some 'frivolously girly things' too," she grinned. 

"Hmm, my assistant has been talking," he scoffed. "I think you and her talk far too much." 

"I like to talk to Donna. She tells me many more things about your life than you do," she chastised. 

"If I told you more myself would you talk to Donna any less?" he chuckled. 

"No." 

"Didn't think so," he replied. 

"Em is a beautiful, smart girl, Josh." 

"She reminds me of Joanie I think. I know this sounds awful, but I was only really young, Mom. But is she like Joanie? I mean I wish I could remember Joanie more, but it's sort of a fog of bits and pieces..." Josh tried to explain. 

His mother smiled. "Yes, she is. I just wish your father..." 

"Yeah... I wish he was here too," Josh. 

"He'd be so happy." 

"Yeah, well you've finally got that grandchild you've always wanted," Josh chuckled. 

"What? At least another one wouldn't hurt you know," she replied. 

"Mom..." 

"Joshua, I've always been a firm believer in the cliché that 'good things come to those who wait' but how much longer are you going to wait?" 

"What are you talking about Mom?" he asked, acting innocent. 

"You know very well what I am talking about. Donna is the best thing to have happened to you. I like her. I don't know how she puts up with you, but she does. She's nothing like that other... that other..." 

"It's okay Mom, I remember the adjectives you have used to describe Mandy over the years, Josh sighed. "It's just not that simple for so many..." 

"Oh Joshua!" she exclaimed as she stood. "Change the record, I am getting tired of that one, and you should be too! Stop waiting... you'll end up old and lonely. I'm tired and I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight Joshua," she said as she stepped forward and kissed him on the forehead. "Try and get some sleep too." 

"Mom?" he called after her. 

"Yes?" she stopped and turned. 

"I just... I want to, but sometimes, well you know, it's complicated and..." 

"I know sweetheart, just don't wait forever - don't wait until you find it's too late." 

"I know, goodnight Mom." 

"Hey Donna." 

"Good morning again Josh, here are your early morning messages," replied Donna has he breezed past her desk the next morning. "Nothing you need to be too worried about at the moment." 

"Please tell me I have a light day?" he whined. 

"Yes Josh, you're amazing assistant has managed to rearrange most of your day for you. Staff in ten minutes, you have a meeting with Lawson and McMillan on the additions to the petroleum bill at ten. Lunch scheduled with your Mother and Em at one, a meeting with Leo regarding the trade talks at three and that is it." 

"My amazing assistant is truly amazing," Josh replied with a grin. 

"Thank you Josh. Here is the file you requested for your meeting - you said you might want to go over it with Leo after Staff?" she replied as she handed it to him. 

"Thank you," he replied taking it from her, flipping it open and scanning down the pages. "Donna, I think I remember reading something by a guy named Gill something or other on oil and byproducts. Do you think you could dig up some paperwork on it?" 

"Gill something? Oil and byproducts? Okay," she replied. Some days she required the skill of a psychic or a magician to find information for Josh from the minimal details he gave her. 

"I need it before the meeting with Lawson and Mc... ah Mc who?" 

"McMillan, Josh. I'll have it on your desk," she replied. "Now, Staff - you didn't want to be late this morning?" 

"Em, really, he shouldn't be much longer," offered Donna. 

"That's okay, I don't mind waiting," she replied, leaning on the edge of Donna's desk, "I know he's an important man." 

Donna chuckled. "Yes, but we don't tend to say it to his face. The ego wouldn't fit through the doorway." 

"Hey Donna, has Josh..." started Sam as he poked his head around the corner of a bank of filing cabinets, before leaning on the end one. 

"No, not back yet. Em is ahead of you in the queue anyway," replied Donna. 

"Hello, Sam Seaborn," he offered, extending his hand to Em. 

"Em Preston," she returned with a smile before looking to Donna. "The other pyromaniac?" she queried. 

"Yes, that's him," laughed Donna. 

"I'd just like to say in my defense, at this point in time, that was a grossly overstated description," suggested Sam. 

"If the shoe fits Sam," replied Donna. 

"I'm sure there are plenty of other things that you might like to hear about while you wait for Josh?" Sam asked. 

"Sure," Em replied. 

"Follow me then," smiled Sam. "Donna, when Josh comes back..." 

"I'll be sure to let Josh know where Em is and that you are also looking for him," replied Donna. "Look after her Sam, Josh is fairly..." 

"Of course! CJ told me," he replied before he lead Em towards his office. 

"...anyway, there we were. It was snowing, we were both frozen because the heating in his car was pathetic to start with, and he's telling me 'of course I know which is the distributor and which is the starter motor'," Sam regaled with a laugh. 

"So, you're saying?" laughed Em, with tears of laughter still rolling down her cheeks from the previous tale that Sam had entertained her with. 

"He had absolutely no idea what he was doing. As a mechanic he makes a brilliant politician. We ended up trudging for like two hours through a virtual blizzard until we found the general store back by a main road. I can't remember how much extra it cost him to get the car fixed from the 'repairs' he tried to make either," laughed Sam. 

"Hey Spanky, do you have... Oh sorry, I didn't realize you had someone here... I heard the laughing so I..." 

"It's okay," said Sam rising to his feet, "Em, this is CJ Cregg, she's the Press Secretary for the Whitehouse. CJ, this is Josh's Em." 

"Hi," Em offered. 

"Hello Em, it's nice to meet you. Ah Sam?" 

"Josh is running late from his meeting with Lawson and McMillan, so I thought I would fill Em in on a few of the things that I'm *sure* Josh wouldn't have told her," Sam grinned. 

"You've gone over the secret inflation plan, ohhh and the fire thing haven't you?" smiled CJ leaning on the doorframe. 

"She already knew about those from Leo and Donna. I'm going back *further* than that," he chuckled. 

"CJ! Are you keeping Sam from his work?" came Toby's voice behind her. 

"No!" called CJ, "I'm just chatting with Sam and Em. Em, have you met Toby yet?" 

"I don't believe I have," she replied, "I think I'd remember that voice." 

"Don't worry," said CJ, "he's really a big teddy bear." 

"CJ!" 

"Oh Tobias, don't be like that. Come and say hello to Josh's Em, Sam has been telling her stories," smiled CJ. 

"Humph! Did he remember the secret plan..." 

"Yes!" called Sam. 

"Hello," said Em quietly, as she looked up at Toby. 

"Hello. You're Em? You are an off-spring of Joshua Lyman?" questioned Toby looking at her. 

"Um... yes," she offered meekly. 

"I find that difficult to believe, you're far to pretty. Have you been enjoying your stay?" Toby quizzed. 

"Yes thank you," she blushed, "I've had a grand time. Unfortunately I'm heading home tomorrow afternoon." 

"I'm sure we will see you again however?" continued Toby. 

"I hope I will be back," replied Em, no longer afraid of the man with the deep gruff voice. 

"Well as much as I would love to stay and socialize with you people, I have work to do," Toby declared, before heading back to his office. 

"Hey CJ!" came Josh's voice across the Communications bullpen. "Is Em in there by any chance?" 

"She's here!" CJ called back as she stepped aside in the doorway to let him through. 

"Em, are you okay?" Josh asked as he stepped into Sam's office. 

"Yeeess... I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she queried with a puzzled expression. 

"What stories have you been telling her Sam?" 

"Only things she needed to know," replied Sam, calmly. 

"We'll talk later Samuel. Em, I'm sorry. I was stuck in the meeting longer than I expected," he offered apologetically. 

"It took longer to blind them with your brilliance," she grinned. 

"Oh my," groaned CJ. "I think someone has been telling their *own* stories." 

"This is where we leave and go pick up my Mom. Say goodbye people," chimed Josh. 

"Bye Em." 

"Nice to meet you," said CJ. 

"It's been lovely," replied Em. "And informative Sam." 

Josh glared at Sam, who decided he was going to try and avoid Josh for at least the next week or so. 

"I'm sorry I was late, I know you're going home tomorrow," Josh said as they drove towards his apartment. 

"Really, it was very interesting. I'm happy that you have spared me this much time," she replied. "I could have arrived here and found that you weren't even in the state, or the country for that matter." 

"True I guess. You will give me some notice next time won't you?" he asked cautiously. "I'd hate you to get all the way over here and I wasn't around." 

"Definitely," she smiled back. 

"God. Now, what did Sam tell you?" 

"Sam, he's the cute one." she said. 

"Excuse me? Sam, cute? Anyway, he's too old for you." 

"Well the gruff, but marshmallow underneath, one is Tobias?" 

"It's Toby. CJ just calls him Tobias when she is being sarcastic, so I gather you witnessed some of CJ's sarcasm. But the marshmallow comparison - I should get some mileage outa that one," Josh chuckled. 

"Okay, so the cute one *is* Sam. Actually, today when he introduced me to the others, he called me *Josh's Em*." 

"Oh." 

"Oh?" questioned Em. 

"I'm sorry I hadn't got around to introducing you to everyone, and I apologize if Sam's reference in anyway, shape or form offended you. I..." 

"No, not at all. It didn't offend me, I thought it was rather sweet," she replied. 

"Hmm... tell me what other *rather sweet* things Sam had to say?" 

"I'm really sorry if I embarrassed you in front of Leo and Donna the other night," Em offered thoughtfully, as she tossed through her salad with a fork. Josh had found a quiet little restaurant to take them for lunch. 

"Don't worry about it," Josh replied. "Apparently you're not the first person to get that impression." 

"Well *they* wouldn't have to worry about it either if Joshua just said something to Donna," his mother added. 

Josh gave both women a glance. 

"Yes I know about it. Em apologized to Donna the other day while we were shopping. I had a few words to Donna too!" Josh's mother lectured. 

"Mom! Tell me you didn't?" 

"What? I'm expected to wait for you pair to wake up to yourselves. I figured you could use some help... but Donna is just as bad as you are. The whole '...if we worked anywhere else...' line," she complained. 

"*If we worked anywhere else* what, Mom?" Josh asked. 

"That you wouldn't have to worry how it looked," she replied. 

"Donna said that?" said Josh trying to sound casual. 

Em and his mother exchanged a grin. 

"Yes she did. Which I interpret the same as your *it's complicated*," she continued. 

"But, it is. Anyway, can we talk about something else? Em, did you ahhh... get to see everything you wanted to while you were here?" Josh asked, wanting to avoid any more discussion on his love life, or the lack there of. 

"Everything I wanted to see while I was here... is right at this table," she replied with a dimpled smile. 

Josh's breath caught on the lump that had risen in his throat, and was sure if he could respond to her comment. 

"I am glad this has been a happy time for you," said Josh's mother. "I am so glad we've had this time." 

"Yeah, me too," was all Josh could manage in his choked up state. It was the nicest thing he believed anyone had said to him. 

"Hey Donna, can we go over those figures from the other day now?" Josh queried as he stood at the front of Donna's desk. 

"You've finished with Leo and the trade talks already?" she replied. 

"Yes." 

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to get out of here?" she asked. 

"Mom and Em are spending some time together. I figured I'd make myself scarce for a bit. And I *do* still have a country to run!" 

"Help run, Josh. You're not the President yet." 

"Yet?" he queried, raising an eyebrow. "You think I could be President some day?" 

"I could see you doing it one day," she replied. 

"I don't know if I'd want to," he returned. 

Donna frowned. "Really? Josh I thought that would have been your big dream. To go all the way to the Oval Office someday. You know you're capable of doing it." 

"Oh I think I could do it, but..." 

"But what?" 

"Well the guttering if pretty high on the White House, and that'd be *one hell* of a front lawn you'd expect me to rake leaves," he smiled. 

"Josh! You're..." 

"Amazing?" 

"No!" 

"Adorable?" 

"No!" 

"A pain in the ass?" 

"Closer to it!" she laughed. "And besides, I think as the President, you could get someone *else* to do the yard work." 

"Yeah you're right, I could. Okay... I'll be President. If we're gonna play house it might as well be this one! And since someone else is cleaning the yard, I think we have time to go over those reports if you want to bring them to my office," he replied pointing towards his door. 

"I think that would be a good idea," Donna replied, shaking the idea of playing house with Josh in the Whitehouse out of her head. Especially when she realized that would make her the First Lady. 

They spent a couple of hours working through the figures on the reports, before Josh threw his copies on the desk. 

"I've had enough," he said and took a long breath before sitting up straight and running his hands through his hair. "Time to go home. Why are you looking at me like that Donna?" 

"You're someone's father, Josh." she stated as if it was something she just discovered. 

"Yeah, it's kinda... I dunno, different," he replied. "It's like I've been given a different perspective on life. And I have to tell you, there have been enough things in my life that I didn't think it was possible for me to see things from yet *another* angle." 

"I'm really happy for you Josh. This is definitely something good," Donna smiled. 

"No, this is something great!" he replied with a full dimpled grin. 

"We'll finish this tomorrow afternoon?" Donna asked as she held up the reports and stood. 

"Yeah... look, do you want to come by for dinner tonight. Mom's cooking?" 

"It's your last night with Em, I wouldn't want to intrude," she said. 

"You wouldn't be - honest. I know Mom and Em wouldn't mind," he replied. 

"No. Thank you but... this is time with your family. I shouldn't be there, but thank you." 

"Donna, you know you're pretty much considered as family with my Mom. I know there will be plenty of food." 

Donna smiled, but shook her head. 

"Okay. But if you change your mind, you know you are more than welcome," he offered. 

"Goodnight Josh," she replied, and she headed for the door. 

By the time Josh had put his coat on and grabbed his backpack, Donna had already left. 

Donna woke to the sound of her cell phone ringing on her bedside table. It was early the next morning, and she was enjoying one of her extremely rare, sleep in's. Half asleep and growing annoyed at the intrusion, she flayed her arm from under the covers to silence the noise. 

"Mmmm..." she answered, bringing the device somewhere to the vicinity of her ear. 

"Donna?" 

"Mmhmmm...?" 

"Were you asleep?" 

"Hmm??" 

"I asked were you asleep? I guess you were." 

"Mmm... what? It's Saturday still?" 

"Nothing. And yes it's still Saturday. I just rang to say good morning... you know since I won't see you until later in the day. You are still coming in this afternoon for me aren't you? After I get back from the airport?" 

Donna sighed. "Joshua... you interrupted a very nice chunk of sleep to make sure that I'm coming in this afternoon?" 

"Yes, well no, it's just that you usually phone me and well... you didn't this morning. I guess that you are coming in then?" he replied. 

"Go away Joshua," she mumbled. 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

"Goodnight Josh." 

"But it's morning," he replied. 

"Not until I open my eyes it's not. Bye." 

"See you later then," he replied as he hung up the phone. 

Em arrived mid morning by taxi with her bag all packed and settled into a family breakfast routine of pancakes and syrup with Josh and his mother. Josh was going to take her to the airport, his mother declining to go with them. If she knew her son as well as she believed she did, she knew this would be something better for him to work through by himself. Although he wouldn't be losing Em forever, she remembered all to well how hard it could be to say goodbye to a child. 

A weight hung heavy in Josh's chest as he watched his mother say goodbye to Em. He gave his mother an extra tight hug before heading off to the airport. The traffic was heavier than he had expected and they made it to the airport with just enough time to check in before they had to head for the boarding gate. 

"So I guess... that's your flight isn't it?" stated Josh as the boarding call came across the loud speaker. 

"Yes it is," Em replied. 

"So..." 

"So." Mimicked Em. 

"So... do you think, you know, that I might get to see you again some day?" Josh asked hesitantly. 

"I hope so. I mean I want to. Now that I know... if *you* want to that is?" 

"Yeah... I really do," replied Josh with a huge dimpled smile that Em mirrored. 

"You could come and visit sometime, when you're not so busy with everything. I think you and Dad would get along. I think you'd like him." 

"I already like him," replied Josh. "I mean look at you, who you are - you're wonderful and clever and... everything. He and your Mom, they did that with you. How could I not like him?" 

"Because I call him Dad and not..." 

"No," said Josh putting up a hand. "The title has to be earned, I haven't done that. Not yet... and maybe I never can... but maybe one day." 

"I got you a present," said Em brightly as she reached into her bag and handing him a small gift in bright wrapping. 

"Hey! You shouldn't... you didn't have to... I got something for you too," Josh shrugged with a grin, reaching into his coat pocket and passing it to her. 

"Ohhh... they're calling my flight - last call. I have to go," said Em with a rush. 

"Open it on the plane," said Josh. 

"No, I want to open it now," she replied quickly running her finger under the wrap as they walked towards the doors. 

Em removed the wrapping to reveal a jewelry pouch. Opening the strings, she tipped the contents into the palm of her hand. 

"Oh, this is beautiful," she replied holding up a tiny locket pendant. "Can you..." 

"Sure," he replied taking it from her, and after fiddling with the clasp, finally managed to hook it together around her neck. "You'd better get going, you're going to miss your flight." 

"Yes, I should go, thank you," she said with a smile as she clutched the locket in her hand as it hung around her neck. 

"Do I get a hug?" asked Josh. 

"Oh yes! Of course!" replied Em as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you... thank you *so* much for everything. I've had a grand time. I was so afraid of coming, of you not wanting to know me. But now... I understand what Mum saw." 

"You look after yourself, okay," replied Josh softly as they broke apart. He had the inexplicable feeling that he didn't want to let go of her. "If you ever and I mean *ever* need anything, absolutely anything you phone me okay. You have my numbers, they will put you straight through at the Whitehouse - you're now on my list. I don't care where you are, or what time of day it is, you need me, you call - got it." 

Em smiled. "Yes, got it." 

"Good." 

"I've got to go." 

"Yes, you do." 

"Come and visit me, bring Donna," she called as she disappeared through the doors. But not before she caught the surprised expression on his face. 

As Josh headed for his car, he could still hear her laughter in his head. 

He sat in his car and slowly unwrapped her gift. 

Simultaneously his eyes welled with tears and his jaw ached from smiling as he looked at her present. 'Ohh... get a grip Lyman' he chide himself, before putting the present aside and starting the engine. 

"You look busy there," commented Sam as he stood in the doorway of Josh's office. 

Josh was kicking back in his chair shoes perched on the edge of his desk. Donna was sitting curled up in the visitor's chair, bound file and marker pen in hand. The pages she had read were turned back. 

"Hey Sam, look what I've got!" Josh said enthusiastically, returning his feet to the floor. 

"I didn't miss your birthday did I?" asked Sam. "Because that would make me a very bad friend." 

"Nah... look, Em gave me a new watch," he replied as he pulled up his sleeve at the wrist and held his arm out. 

"Oh, very nice... does that mean you will be on time now that you've got rid of your 'crappy' watch," he remarked. 

"Probably not, but it's worth a shot," replied Donna. 

"Yes, it will help. And the old one wasn't as much a crappy watch as a watch that didn't keep time well," he stated. 

"Which of course is the whole point of a watch Joshua!" she added. 

"I don't know why you didn't just buy yourself a new watch," said Sam, leaning on the doorframe. 

"Eliza gave me that watch, and I didn't feel like replacing it until - well I know it sounds stupid - but it feels right that this one replaces it," explained Josh with a shrug as he sat back in his chair. 

"It's not stupid Josh, that's extremely sweet," replied Donna. 

"But it makes me feel in incredibly old," Josh replied with a sigh. "I have a daughter who is about to start college, I missed out on so much." 

"Yeah, you missed all the fun stuff, like projectile vomiting, dirty nappies..." 

"Oh thanks Donna. But if I had known, well... I was at Yale studying law," he replied. 

"Yeah and I wasn't quite finished grade school," she returned. 

"Gee, thanks for that Donna! As if I don't feel old enough already!" 

"Well at least you have a child. You know it works," said Sam. 

"Excuse me?" replied Josh with an expression of 'did you just imply what I think you are implying.' 

"Well, you know... it's a guy thing isn't it? You've fathered a child... obviously everything is in working order. That's good, right?" Sam continued. 

"Sam! If it's such a *guy* thing, then *why* aren't we sitting in a bar somewhere talking about this over a coupla beers, rather than in my office with Donna here?" he replied. 

"Well I guess that's a point. But tell me the last time we sat in a bar and Donna wasn't there anyway?" added Sam. 

"He's right Josh... usually it's CJ and Toby too," stated Donna. 

"This isn't a conversation to be having at all. And besides - Eliza and I were like, over eighteen years ago... a lot can happen in that time to a guys - um... health." 

"Have you had mumps?" Donna queried. 

"No." 

"Any other... err... well... diseases?" she posed. 

"Definitely not!" 

"Well anything other than your high blood pressure that would affect your capability to..." she continued. 

"I was shot," he offered understatedly. 

Donna smiled and dropped her voice to a mock whisper. "Seriously Josh... I think the wound would have been a bit lower then your chest to cause a problem in this regard." 

"I think I have work to do," interrupted Sam. 

"I think we *all* have," replied Donna with a chuckle, looking back at the report. 

"Well, don't let *me* keep you," added Josh - feeling more than uncomfortable with the thread of conversation as another thought crossed his mind. 

"Hey Donna?" 

"Yes Josh?" 

"The other day?" 

"Hmm, Josh is there a particular one in the last four or so years you would like to refer to more specifically?" 

"Where's my fifty dollars?" 

"Ohh... *that* other day." 

"Yes - my money." 

"Your money?" queried Sam. 

"I spent it wisely Josh." 

"On the guy to clean out the guttering and rake the leaves from the yard?" 

"Huh? Who's guttering and yard?" asked Sam. 

"Josh and I have been talking about playing house," replied Donna with a smirk. 

"He wanted to do what? And you say that *I* do things that I shouldn't..." stammered Sam turning his attention to Josh. 

"Sam..." 

"Well just because my judgment... you know, I think we were in your yard with the leaves? What sort of leaves?" Sam asked. 

"Lots of big ones, but I didn't spend it on the yard work, Josh," Donna added with a tone of innocence. 

"Go figure on that one Donna... I suppose I'll have to do it when I get home sometime then? Gee with the hours I work, I might just have to install flood lights in the yard so I can find the leaves when I get in at 2 am," Josh complained. 

"I believe I've stepped into the Twilight Zone," muttered Sam skeptically the bizarre conversation. 

"Really Sam? The Twilight Zone? That sounds like so much fun!" chirped Donna in a fake bright peppy voice. 

"Donna?" 

"Yes Josh?" 

"I'll repeat it slowly. Where... is... my... money?" 

"Miniature Josh number 3... or was it number 4, could have been number six..." 

"We really should get around to naming them properly one day," grinned Josh. 

"Yes, that would help. Well one of them needed new school shoes," she replied with a straight face. 

"Now I *know* I've stepped into the Twilight Zone!" exclaimed Sam. "What are you two people on? I am sure it's not legal!" 

"Well buying shoes was rather silly don't you think," replied Josh. 

"Because?" asked Donna. 

"*Because* my mother likes buying *me* shoes so I'm sure she would buy them for any grandchildren as well," he replied. 

"I'm going back to my office now and try to figure out what just happened here," said Sam in a bewildered tone as he turned and left them. 

Donna waited until Sam was out of sight before speaking again. 

"Well that was fun," she laughed. 

"Yeah, it was," grinned Josh as he ran a hand through his hair, making it stick out more erratically than it already was. "But I still seem to be down fifty bucks." 

"Second desk drawer under your little black book," Donna replied. 

Josh opened the drawer, lifted the address book and retrieved the money. 

"And really, it's only a 'little black book' Donna, because the cover is black and it's small. Other than that, there's nothing 'little black bookish' about it." 

Donna laughed as she stood to leave. "I know. You have as much social life as I do." 

"Well I seem to have come into some extra money... what say I buy dinner?" 

"You mean Chinese takeout while we work through the rest of these amendments?" she scoffed waving the file in her hand. 

"Well we can have Chinese if you want, but out... like real people." 

"Oh... *real* people!" joked Donna. Then she frowned. 

"What?" asked Josh, noticing her expression change. 

"You don't think we left it too late in the day to make plans?" she asked. 

Josh glanced at his new watch. "Well, I know for *sure* my watch is correct and I say it's just after 5 pm. What's late in the day about that?" 

"Oh I don't know Josh... Do you think we can get a babysitter at such *short* notice?" she grinned. 

"Oh yeah... forgot about the basketball team at home, and they terrorized the last sitter I suppose?" replied Josh with a smirk, playing along. "Mom has gone to visit some cousin, so she's out. Ahh I have the perfect idea... their godfather can look after them." 

"Godfather?" 

"Yes... Sam!" 

"You think that's wise?" she asked in a concerned tone. 

"What? Having Sam baby-sit?" he asked playfully. 

"No, having Sam their godfather at all!" she exclaimed. 

"What? You don't want Sam to be godfather to our half dozen miniature Josh's who live with us in the house with clogged guttering and leaves all over the front yard?" 

"Okay, even for *me* I think this conversation has become a little too strange... I'm going back to work," she replied. 

"No don't," replied Josh. 

"Don't? Don't what?" she asked. 

"Go home, the work can wait. I'll pick you up around seven," he replied. 

"Okay, I'm calling the Secret service... what have you done with Joshua Lyman?" she asked, trying to be serious. 

"You'd better hurry Donna, or you know, I might change my mind," he replied. 

"See you at seven," she called as she hurried out. 

Josh watched thorough his open door as Donna disappeared, her coat thrown over her arm. He leant back in his chair and threw his feet up on the corner of the desk again. Perhaps Em was right he pondered, and perhaps his mother was too. Maybe he'd waited enough? Suddenly another thought found it's way to his brain, and he put his feet back down on the floor before reaching for the phone and punching a few numbers. 

"Hey CJ... no I'm fine, no *better* than fine," he said into the phone, "Um CJ, you remember during the first term you drummed into us you were the *first* person to call if we did or were thinking... yeah well... you got a few minutes?... okay... I'll be right there," he said smiling before hanging the receiver back on the phone. 

Perhaps the time for waiting was over. 


End file.
